This invention relates to the field of missile spin nozzles. Previous spin nozzles are located outside the diameter of the main missile motor and the exhaust gases are externally exhausted 90.degree. from the longitudinal axis of the missile to the atmosphere. This location of nozzles has lead to impaired directional control of the missile in addition to a loss of spent energy.